PITTSBURG NEW YORK
by opelleam
Summary: Un aller-retour comme un autre pour Brian, entre Pittsburg et New York. OS Brian/Justin pour le défi SINTE S4


**Note : En réponse au défi SINTE session 4, toujours organisé par Miya Tenaka et dont vous trouverez les liens sur mon profil. Quand on me donne une photo avec Brian et Justin, sur qui voulez-vous que j'écrive ? C'est l'occasion de changer de fandom, alors allons-y. Attention toutefois à la présence de spoils sur la fin de la série.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Queer as Folk appartiennent à Russell T Davies.**

**Comme toujours, je remercie Tamaki pour sa bêta-lecture.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PITTSBURG-NEW-YORK<strong>

Pittsburg-New York / New York-Pittsburg.

Déjà cinq mois que Brian faisait les allers-retours entre ces deux villes, déjà cinq mois que Justin était parti pour la Grande Pomme, après leur mariage avorté.

Il attacha sa ceinture, releva sa tablette, et s'enfonça comme il le pouvait dans son siège avant de soupirer tout en fermant les yeux. Il exerça une pression de son pouce et son majeur juste là, sous l'arcade sourcilière et laissa un grognement lui échapper. La semaine avait été harassante. Il avait bouclé de justesse un gros projet de communication sur support papier, s'en était arraché les cheveux tant il avait eu du mal à convaincre son client. Et cela à tel point que, malgré la laideur de ce dernier, il s'était demandé s'il n'irait pas plus vite en le baisant un coup rapide dans les chiottes. Mais heureusement, après une éprouvante et interminable réunion, il avait, une fois de plus, réussi à imposer sa vision des choses et, il n'en doutait pas, ce serait encore un succès pour Kinnetic.

Une fois son client et sa clique mis dehors, il avait juste eu le temps d'empoigner son sac, et de faire quelques excès de vitesse pour attraper son vol, le régulier de vingt heures quinze. Il avait commencé à reconnaître les passagers, ceux qui, comme lui, faisaient régulièrement l'aller-retour ainsi que certains membres de l'équipage. Dans une heure trente, il serait à New York, et une grosse demi-heure plus tard chez Justin. Il ferma les yeux et posa la tête contre le coussin un peu usé dernière sa nuque. L'appareil se mit à rouler et le film qu'il connaissait par cœur, lui expliquant quoi faire en cas de problème, se mit en route. Il s'en fichait éperdument. S'il devait se crasher, il se crasherait et point barre.

Il ne les rouvrit qu'après le décollage, lorsque le petit signal résonna, signifiant qu'il pouvait bouger s'il le souhaitait. Il n'avait rien pris pour s'occuper, mais peu lui importait. Le vol était suffisamment court pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

Trois rangs plus en avant, il observa une longue silhouette se lever. Ses yeux accrochèrent un visage avenant qui lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire qu'il connaissait très bien. Le type le dépassa et Brian savait déjà où il allait.

Peut-être qu'il venait de trouver de quoi s'occuper finalement.

Il hésita. Le mec n'était pas mal, ils avaient échangé quelques regards dans la salle d'embarquement. Brian pesa le pour et le contre. Ça avait toujours un côté rassurant de plaire aussi facilement, d'être toujours Brian Kinney, le tombeur, le séducteur de Pittsburg.

Finalement, il se leva. Après tout ….

Il se dirigea jusqu'aux toilettes, une des portes était ouverte, et il s'y glissa. Aussitôt, de longs doigts fins s'attaquèrent à sa braguette avant qu'une bouche gourmande n'avale son sexe. Il s'appuya contre la porte et glissa ses mains dans des cheveux bruns mi-longs et se laissa sucer. Le type n'était pas mauvais, même s'il avait connu mieux, mais sa façon de le gober n'était pas désagréable. Il poussa un léger soupir et le guida de sa main pour lui montrer quel rythme il souhaitait. Complaisant, le jeune homme accéléra ses mouvements de succion et Brian gémit légèrement. Cependant, lorsqu'il commença à vouloir lui caresser les bourses, il attrapa sa main pour lui signifier clairement de s'arrêter. L'autre n'insista pas. Depuis l'opération, Brian n'aimait pas qu'on le touche là. Il avait toujours cette étrange appréhension que l'implant se sente ou la cicatrice ou… il ne savait quoi. De Justin pourtant, il acceptait les caresses sans rechigner. Cela le fit sourire un instant et il conserva les yeux fermés, cette image-là en tête : Justin en train de le sucer.

Il jouit rapidement et sans trop de bruit. Contrairement au Babylon, il n'y avait ici aucune musique assourdissante pour couvrir sa voix. Le type se redressa en se léchant les lèvres. Il se pencha à l'oreille de Brian, son haleine exhalant l'odeur du sperme.

- T'étais bon.

Il posa un papier, certainement son numéro de téléphone à côté du lavabo et sortit. Brian se rhabilla avant de se laver les mains. Il observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir de la cabine et s'offrit un petit sourire. Il s'essuya les mains, jeta le Sopalin ainsi que le morceau de papier. Il n'en avait rien à faire de reprendre contact avec ce type.

Il reprit sagement sa place et attendit que l'appareil atterrisse. Il attrapa son sac, qu'il ne mettait jamais en soute, et sortit rapidement de l'aéroport. Il dut patienter une petite dizaine de minutes pour obtenir un taxi et trente-cinq minutes plus tard, il en ressortait.

Il se trouvait devant un immeuble typiquement new-yorkais mais qui semblait presque aussi vieux que la ville elle-même. Il monta rapidement les quatre petites marches qui précédaient la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et grimpa au troisième étage, l'escalier grinçant sous ses pas. L'intérieur n'était pas plus glorieux que l'extérieur et franchement minable en comparaison du manoir que Brian leur avait acheté mais la vie à New York était loin d'être donnée. Il ne l'avouerait pas mais plus il approchait de l'appartement, plus il accélérait. Ils n'avaient pas pu se voir le week-end dernier et malgré la fellation précédente, il était plus que d'humeur à remettre le couvert.

A travers la porte de bois, il entendit de la musique : du violon. Il haïssait cet instrument avec une rare force et cela l'agaçait toujours autant quand Justin en écoutait. Il inséra sa clef et ouvrit la porte. Le jeune homme se retourna dès qu'il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Brian entra comme chez lui, jetant son trousseau sur le meuble brinquebalant de l'entrée. Ce dernier était un peu à l'image de l'appartement. Rien ici ne semblait vouloir tenir droit, à commencer par les stores qui cachaient à moitié les fenêtres et que le locataire n'essayait même plus de redresser. Ce dernier justement quitta le minuscule coin qu'il appelait cuisine pour s'avancer l'accueillir. Il ne portait qu'un jean et Brian ne put qu'apprécier son torse nu. Leurs yeux, brillants, s'attrapèrent et un même sourire apparut sur leurs lèvres.

Le Pittsburgien desserra sa cravate avant de la retirer, faisant hausser les sourcils à son compagnon. Puis, il fit glisser son manteau au sol avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise qui prit le même chemin. Justin laissa échapper un petit rire avant de s'appuyer contre le bureau derrière lui.

Brian fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et baissa sa braguette, avant d'avancer vers son amant. Leur sourire s'agrandit, une lueur coquine dans le regard. Le publiciste s'approcha de lui et passa sa main gauche autour de sa taille jusqu'à ses reins, caressant la peau douce de Justin. Son autre main vint se perdre dans les cheveux courts du peintre, s'amusant en les sentant reprendre leur place après sa caresse. Il les avait recoupés peu de temps après être arrivé à New York et Brian trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Il frotta son bas-ventre contre celui de son amant, l'allumant plus qu'un peu. Puis, il se pencha vers son oreille.

- Jette-moi ce CD !

Justin éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est pas le sien.

- Rien à faire. Une promesse est une promesse.

- Pas de violon en ta présence, nuança Justin. Tu n'étais pas là, à ce que je sache.

Il se défit de son étreinte et avança jusqu'à sa chaîne hifi qu'il coupa.

- Content ?

Mais Brian était déjà derrière lui, les lèvres déposant un rapide baiser sur son cou, les mains sur les boutons de son jean qu'il fit sauter, avant de le descendre entraînant son boxer, laissant Justin presque nu. Ce dernier cambra un peu les reins et leva le bras pour passer sa main droite sur la nuque de son amant, qui déchirait déjà l'enveloppe de son préservatif. Il la jeta avant de dérouler le latex sur son membre. Ils continuaient à en utiliser, s'offrant ainsi l'un comme l'autre la liberté de quelques extras. Après tout, leur relation avait toujours bien fonctionné comme cela. Pour autant, des extras, il n'y en avait pas tant que cela, très peu même et jamais très poussé en fait.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en préliminaires, ils avaient tout le week-end pour ça, car, une fois encore, il était plus que probable qu'ils le passent à faire l'amour, dans ou en dehors de l'appartement.

Brian s'enfonça en Justin en un rapide mouvement, passant la barrière de son corps avec habitude et facilité. Ce dernier appuya son crâne contre son épaule et laissa échapper un gémissement. Ils prirent rapidement leur rythme, rapide et puissant, obligeant Justin à poser sa main gauche sur l'étagère pour se maintenir. Ils avaient toujours aimé cette position. Aussi futile que cela l'était, elle donnait à Brian l'impression de dominer leur relation, même s'il avait bien dû reconnaître, avec le temps et les épreuves, que ça n'était pas le cas. Un coup de reins plus fort que les autres les fit gémir bruyamment avant que Justin ne se tende en arrière. Leurs bouchent s'attrapèrent, les forçant à ralentir le rythme. Brian en profita pour relâcher les hanches du peintre afin de caresser son torse et ses flancs. Il aimait alterner les moments de pure baise, avec ceux plus tendres qui lui donnaient l'impression que le sexe avec Justin était différent d'avec les autres mecs. Il effectua une légère rotation du bassin, savourant les gémissements que cela provoqua chez son amant. Il ne se lassait pas de son corps encore juvénile. Au contraire, il aimait leur différence de gabarit, pouvoir l'envelopper du sien quand il le prenait comme maintenant.

Finalement, leurs lèvres se lâchèrent et ils accélèrent. Justin s'appuya des deux mains sur l'étagère et donna un coup de reins en arrière alors que l'aîné le faisait en avant, claquant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Brian sourit et attrapa de nouveau ses hanches, le prenant plus fort. La passion était encore là entre eux, violente par moment, renforcée par l'absence. Leurs voix se firent entendre, quelques injures, un merde, deux putains, pour ponctuer leur rapport et puis, le râle incompréhensible juste au moment de jouir.

Brian posa son front sur le dos de Justin, soufflant fort. Il y déposa un baiser avant de se retirer, d'ôter son préservatif et de le nouer. Le jeune artiste se retourna et l'observa tandis qu'il allait le jeter.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur histoire continuerait une fois parti de Pittsburg, il n'aurait même jamais cru que Brian prendrait aussi souvent l'avion pour venir le voir. Mais, peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il avait désiré pendant si longtemps était juste là, face à lui, léchant la cuillère avec laquelle il leur préparait à manger un peu plus tôt.

- Alors bonne semaine ? demanda Brian comme si de rien n'était.

Justin laissa échapper un petit rire avant de remonter ses vêtements et de le rejoindre.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, c'était court, mais très amusant de passer sur ce fandom et ce pairing franchement bavant, avouons-le !<strong>


End file.
